Doctor Who Series 15 Episode 1: Lilly
by Victoire Wolf Smith
Summary: Lilly Wolf, an orphaned 17 year-old with is physic ability stumbles across the Doctor. Who is she, and how does she have a necklace with a piece of the TARDIS in it? An imagining of what I think should happen in series 15 of Doctor Who.
1. Scene 1

**A/N: This is a script I made up for series 15 of Doctor Who. I don't know who is playing the Doctor, just that he is younger (around Matt Smith's age when he was the Doctor.) I will continue to post different episodes, though they may be slightly out of order. If you find any of this confusing, feel free to leave a review. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Scene 1**

 _(Cam. shows exterior of dingy orphanage/foster home. Cam. to dormitory where about 20 children are sleeping on old hospital beds. C.P. to Lilly, who is also asleep. F.X. Tardis materializing. Lilly opens her eyes, and sits up. We can see a small green light under her nightclothes. She stands up quietly and sneaks out of the room. She walks down the hallway and stops at one of the rooms. Cautiously, she enters. Inside, a woman is sleeping. Lilly quietly grabs a key of the wall, then exits the room. She uses the key to unlock another door. Inside, there is a large closet. Lilly closes the door behind her, it squeaks. Cam. to the woman who was in the other room. The woman wakes up. She grabs a flashlight from her bedside table and turns it on. She stands up, walks to the dormitory, and peeks inside. Not realizing that Lilly is gone, she walks back to her room. Lilly slowly emerges from the closet with a shoulder bag that has a rose on it. She creeps down the stairs and heads toward the kitchens. She grabs some food, including a banana, and puts it in her bag. She puts the key she used on the counter before sneaking out the door. She takes one last look at the building, then takes off down the road at a moderate pace. She stops abruptly in the middle of an alley and looks to her left. The Doctor is standing in front of his TARDIS. Cam. to Lilly's face of mixed emotions. Cam. to Doctor.)_

Doctor: ( _Brightly)_ Hello! I'm-

Lilly: -The Doctor. You're the Doctor.

Doctor: And how would you know that?

Lilly: I can see your memories when you think about them. I don't know why.

Doctor: Then what is that light? ( _He gestures toward the green light shining through Lilly's nightclothes. She pulls out her necklace, she covers it with her hand.)_

Lilly: I don't know. I've always had it. ( _She moves the hand covering it, revealing her necklace. The Doctor's eyes widen.)_

Doctor: That's a piece of the TARDIS. How could you have gotten it? ( _beat.)_ What's your name?

Lilly: Lilly. I think it's Lilly Wolf. I feel like Wolf is only my middle name, though.

Doctor: Well, it's good to meet you, Lilly Wolf.

Lilly: My name reminds you of someone. ( _She presses her fingers to her temples. Her eyes just barely glow gold.)_ A Rose. ( _She looks up.)_ Bad Wolf. Stuck on a parallel world with the other Doctor.

Doctor: ( _His eyes narrow.)_ Yes, that is right. I just don't see how you can have a piece of the TARDIS.

Lilly: That's the TARDIS behind you, isn't it? ( _The Doctor nods. Beat.) [Eagerly]_ Is it really bigger on the inside?! ( _SX. Boom and screeching. Lilly looks behind her, then back at the Doctor._ )

Doctor: [ _With minor urgency.]_ Why don't you see for yourself? ( _They run inside the TARDIS. The Doctor closes the door.)_

Lilly: _[In awe]_ It really is bigger on the inside.

Doctor: Right then, stand away from the door and hold onto something.

Lilly: Are you kidding?! I need to help you steer this thing. ( _She moves to the controls.)_

Doctor: You've never even been in here before! How would you know how to work this?

Lilly: Oh, I've known my entire life. ( _She pulls a lever. Title credits play.)_


	2. Scene 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Scene 2/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Lilly and the Doctor are working the controls in the TARDIS.)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Doctor: I still don't see how you can fly her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lilly: I'm not really sure myself. I just can./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Doctor: Where did you get that necklace?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lilly: I don't know. I've had it for as long as I can remember. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(She puts her hand over her necklace.) /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I sometimes dream about people who have traveled in here./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Doctor: What kind of dreams?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lilly: Dreams of their memories of the previous day. Sometimes I see flashbacks to when they were in the TARDIS. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(She pushes a few buttons and checks the screen.) /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We're here./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Doctor: I'm guessing your psychic stuff told you exactly where I wanted to go./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lilly: /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Brightly.) /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yup. Come on! /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(She leads the way outside. They have materialized on top of a 5 story building. The Doctor opens up an electrical box and uses his sonic on it. Lilly sits down on the edge of the roof.)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Doctor: So how did you find me?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lilly: I've heard the TARDIS almost every night. It was so close tonight, I had to go out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Doctor: I'm assuming you live in that orphanage /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Lilly nods.)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lilly: Apparently I appeared near there when I was just over 1 year old. I was wearing my necklace when I was found. No one could remove it, even I can't. It's like it's my life force, and if I take it off I die. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Beat.) /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Do you need help with that? No wait, you're already done. Why are you calling the ship to here? No, I know why. We're investigating!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Doctor: Wow. And yes, you're right. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(There is a noise overhead.) /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ah, here they are! /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(The alien ships hovers overhead. The Doctor and Lilly are transported inside to a dirty and empty room.) /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oh, it's an Ice Warrior ship! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lilly: It's a bit too cold for my taste. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Doctor: Yeah, they tend to be like that. But, we've got to get them off this planet. Come on Lilly Wolf! /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(He runs down the corridor. Lilly follows him.)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Exo 2'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lilly: Don't you mean Allons-y?/span/p 


End file.
